


Updating Schedules

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy getting ready for school(aka, pain in the ass, or Hell's Headquarters)

So, I'm going to be making a schedule for updates within the next few days.

Also thinking of maaaaaybe writing some imagines.

Who should I use?

~ Au Revoir,

Vee~Chan

(Violet/Libra)


	2. Sort-of Schedules

Okay, hi.

I am very sorry I haven't uploaded. School's a bitch, and I haven't been having a lot of free time. But, here's my "official" schedule for now: I will update at least 1-2 chapters a week, _if possible_. More if I get off-days and the like (Holidays, snow days, *cough* *cough* _HURRICANE_ days, etc.).

Anyways, have an AMAZING week, and I will see you next time!!!

~Vee <3


End file.
